


Tongue-Tied

by fififolle



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Homecoming, Hugs, M/M, Nervousness, Pining, Pre-Slash, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9390833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fififolle/pseuds/fififolle
Summary: Lorne meets Parrish off the Daedalus...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Summer Of Lorne Fest 2010 at slashing_lorne on LJ. PROMPT: slash - Lorne/Parrish - Parrish returns to Atlantis after some time on earth at the SGC and Lorne welcomes him home.

Lorne fiddled with his jacket, shuffling from foot to foot. Now that the moment had come, his stomach was doing somersaults.  
  
 _What if David has met someone? What if he has new friends and doesn't want to watch movies with me anymore?_  
  
The doors slid open and personnel began to stream through the doors, some of them nodding, smiling, or saluting him.  
  
“Major?” Suddenly, Parrish was there, a nervous smile on his face.  
  
Lorne couldn't think what to say, so he just smiled back, the two of them alone in the corridor.  
  
“You came to meet me?”  
  
Lorne nodded. “I missed you,” he blurted out, blushing.  
  
Parrish smiled. “Best welcome home ever,” he murmured, wrapping Lorne in a warm embrace.  
  
~


End file.
